This invention relates to a case with a cover that is designed to allow a user to remove the contents of the case one by one. The contents of the case is currently expected to be blocks of paper sheets, paper handkerchiefs, facial tissue, small plastic bags, and other material.
It is one of the objects of this invention to provide users with a case that is both convenient and easy to use in that it has a cover for covering the material emerging from the case and yet allows easy access to the case's material.
It is another object of this invention to provide users with a case that is capable of being manufactured easily due to the folding of an inner flap and thereby securing the contents of the case.
It is another object of this invention to provide a case for personal use made of a thin and flexible material, preferably plastic, leather, or fabric, with a flat and preferably quadrangular format.
Other objects, features, and characteristics of the present invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of this specification.